The invention relates, generally, to systems and apparatuses for transporting particulate material, components of such systems and apparatuses and methods of making and using such systems, apparatuses and components. Particular embodiments relate to such systems, apparatuses, components and methods, involving transporting particulate materials across a pressure differential, such as into or out of an increased pressure environment.
A wide variety of equipment has been used to either transport or meter particulate material (such as, but not limited to, coal, other mined materials, dry food products, other dry goods handled in solid, particle form). Such transport equipment includes conveyor belts, rotary valves, lock hoppers, screw-type feeders, etc. Exemplary measurement or metering devices include weigh belts, volumetric hoppers and the like. In order to provide both transport and metering of particulate material, it was typically necessary to use or combine both types of devices into a system.
However, some apparatuses were provided with the capability of both transporting and metering particulate material. Examples of such prior designs include the rotary disk type pumps discussed in the following U.S. patents: U.S. Pat. No. 4,516,674 (issued May 14, 1985); U.S. Pat. No. 4,988,239 (issued Jan. 29, 1991); U.S. Pat. No. 5,051,041 (issued Sep. 24, 1991); U.S. Pat. No. 5,355,993 (issued Oct. 18, 1994); U.S. Pat. No. 5,381,886 (issued Jan. 17, 1995);U.S. Pat. No. 5,402,876 (issued Apr. 4, 1995); U.S. Pat. No. 5,485,909 (issued Jan. 23, 1996); U.S. Pat. No. 5,497,873 (issued Mar. 12, 1996); U.S. Pat. No. 5,551,553 (issued Sep. 3, 1996); and U.S. Pat. No. 6,213,289 (issued Apr. 10, 2001).
There are many industrial and commercial contexts in which it is desirable to transport and/or meter particulate materials across a pressure differential, for example, against a pressure (e.g., wherein gas and/or fluid pressure at the output side of the transport system is greater than the gas and/or fluid pressure at the input side of the system). Examples of such contexts, include, but are not limited to, transporting coal or other particulate fuel or additives to furnaces in a power plant or other industrial facility, transporting coal or other particulate fuel or additive to gasification vessels or systems for the production of electrical power, or the production of synthetic liquid or gaseous fuels, transporting particulate products to cooking vessels for the production of food, chemicals, or other products, or the like.
Industrial and commercial scale operations of such transporting and/or metering apparatuses can result in significant issues relating to efficiency in usage costs, maintenance, wear on components and dust handling.